


Gift Giving amd Love

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Gifts, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifts given by Clint and Bruce to each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Giving amd Love

Clint always gave Bruce his favorite gifts.  
He gave Bruce science books, a variety of tea and sometimes game tickets.  
His boyfriend was secretly a huge basket ball fan.  
To Hulk, Clint gave cookiee and shiny things.  
Hulk was like a child  
Bruce gave Clint clothes.  
He made the clothes himself.  
Bruce also gave him new arrow heads he helper design.

The Hulks is always saving Clint.  
He loves Cupid a lot.  
So he saves Cupid from falling.   
Both Bruce and Clint are thankful.


End file.
